


Weightless

by WriteBecauseYouCannotBreathe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gaang (Avatar), I will row this canoe all by my damn self, Modern Era, Modern day Aang is basically a cryptid, One Shot, Ozai's A+ Parenting, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteBecauseYouCannotBreathe/pseuds/WriteBecauseYouCannotBreathe
Summary: She found him in a wheat field.
Relationships: Aang/Azula (Avatar)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

_She found him in a wheat field._

Azula had seen movement in the grains and she stepped in, despite knowing it was dangerous, because she wanted danger. Any excuse to use firebending outside of school grounds against an unscheduled opponent. She had hoped for a serial killer, but she would have settled for the homeless or even an aggressive animal. Anything to feel the fire in her veins.

At first, she thought he was homeless—what with the weird clothes, bald head, and strange tattoos—but then he smiled and introduced himself and Azula knew he was harmless. 

“What are you doing here, Aang?” She rolled his name on her tongue, thrilled at the foreign weight. He was decidedly not upper class. Perhaps not even Fire Nation. Her father wouldn’t want her to talk to him. 

“I’m trying to catch Flopsie. Wanna help?”

“Flopsie?” Azula asked before she could think better of herself. 

He told her a story, and that’s all it was—a story. Until she heard a rustle and out darted an actual giant rabbit. She lunged for it at the same time as Aang and they tumbled into each other while Flopsie got away. And that just won’t do. Azula will not remain bested by a giant fluffy rabbit. 

They spent the day chasing after it until a combination of strategy, ingenuity, and pure dumb luck finally worked. Azula found a new perspective for Alice in Wonderland. Aang made the lamb-sized rabbit promise to not run away by nodding its head then he set it down, and Azula had yelled at him because _what on Earth is he thinking_ but the rabbit stayed.

Aang kissed her on the cheek as a thank you or a goodbye and Azula felt weightless for the very first time. 

* * *

It was pouring rain. Azula had channeled her chi and evaporated the raindrops before they could land on her. That was how he probably found her; by following the wisps of steam. 

They exchanged greetings. Azula was tired of glancing up at every stray movement. She was not going to spend another week staring at fields and hoping she would see him. She asked him for his number and he told her he doesn’t have a phone. 

Normally, Azula would have thought this was a brush off and she would have taken revenge against the slight. However, Aang was anything but normal. She offered to buy him a phone instead. They walked into the store and Azula shared a moment of bewilderment with the pockmarked cashier because wow. Aang must have been asleep for the past century; he hardly knew what a cell phone was, let alone owned one. 

Azula planned to buy him a disposable but she ended up going with a gaudy sport phone. The kind you’d take if you were planning on going mountain climbing, para gliding, and camping all in the same day. She also bought him a heavy duty case, and felt justified in her purchases when ten seconds afterwards Aang dropped his ugly phone on the sidewalk and there was not a scratch on the screen. She put in her number and they parted ways. 

In the time it took for regret to sink in, Azula got a new notification on her phone. Aang had sent her a photo of a weird looking lemur. She looked up from her phone and there he was with the weird lemur in hand.

“This is Momo. Did you receive his photo?”

She had told him she had, and Aang had cheered and said something about mastering the element of technology. This time he kissed her on the other cheek before he left. Azula momentarily forgot that it was raining. 

* * *

“I heard you were making friends with the homeless,” said her father.

_That pockmarked cashier told him._

Azula showed the appropriate amount of surprise. “The homeless are easily disposable sets of eyes and ears. I bribed them for information but calling us friends…” Azula clicked her tongue. “That would be more wishful thinking done by peasants. They’re so easily swayed by small acts of charity.”

Her father smirked in response. He didn’t ask her to clarify who she was referring to as easily swayed, the peasants or the homeless, he already knew she would have said both. Although, they could have had a nice bonding moment if he had. Azula tried not to linger on the could haves. She focused on being appreciative that they were sharing a meal; it’s an honor that Zuko hadn’t earned in over three years. 

“Have the homeless heard any word about the Avatar?”

Azula didn’t ask what the Avatar is, she knew better. 

“The homeless hear many things but they lack specificity. What do you demand of them, father?”

“You will report any information about an airbending vigilante to me.”

“Understood.”

Azula decided to cut contact with Aang. She needed to focus on her father and finding him information about an airbending vigilante called the Avatar. She ignored the pictures Aang sent her and instead replied with _‘You need to pay me for the phone.’_

She thought that would be the end of it, that he wouldn’t contact her again after she made it clear she wasn’t going to give him free handouts, but he texted back asking if he could pay her in food. Azula had stared at the text in equal parts incredulity and intriguement before she accepted. 

That night, Azula picked her way through the outskirts of the city. She wondered if her father would care if he knew where she was, but Azula had long ago stopped expecting a definite answer to these sort of questions. 

Something jumped on her. Azula nearly gave herself away by responding with fire but she stopped herself. Whatever the creature, it can’t cut her worse than her father’s disappointment would when some nosy neighbor reports seeing blue flames in the part of the city where Azula shouldn’t be. 

She relaxed her body and hoped the creature would go away. Instead, it purred against her cheek. Azula remembered the weird lemur.

“Momo?”

“Mrrow.”

“Where’s Aang?” 

Azula felt foolish for talking to an animal as if it could understand her, but Momo had nudged her in a direction and Azula followed it anyways. Azula told herself Momo was tame, but it was a flimsy excuse. Azula knew there was no restaurant nearby and that Aang had told her to meet him here so that he could hold her for ransom, but it was her birthday and Azula wanted to pretend for a while longer. 

Aang was waiting for her with a candle. _No matches. Firebender?_ He pulled her into a secluded clearing and Azula was prepared to show him why he shouldn’t underestimate a firebending prodigy, but then he set the candle down on a blanket with food. 

“There are fireworks tonight,” Aang said cheerfully.

Azula hesitantly sat down. Picnics are much better at night when you can’t be seen. The fireworks were nice. The food was better. The best part was the moment when all her problems disappeared into the wind and she was left with nothing else but Aang.

He placed a feather-like kiss on her forehead. Azula looked forward to the next time they’ll meet. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Mary had a little lamb,_   
_It’s fleece was white as snow,_   
_And everywhere that Mary went,_   
_The lamb was sure to go._

He followed her to school one day. Dressed in a different school’s uniform, he must have thought he could blend in and surprise her with flowers without anyone noticing. 

Except Azula went to the Royal Academy _for Girls._

“Oooooooooh, is this your boyfriend?” squealed Ty Lee, painfully oblivious to the attention her question gathered. 

“Can I be?” asked Aang. One oblivious fool meeting another. 

Azula burned the roses for all to see. “Sure,” she said, making sure her sarcasm bled into every listening ear. “Ty Lee, escort my boyfriend off of school grounds.”

Ty Lee bounced away with Aang.

Azula tried and failed not to wonder whether the fools would kiss goodbye. 

* * *

There was movement in the alleyway. Azula sent Mai and Ty Lee on ahead before making her in.

Aang was waiting for her. Hanging upside down on the fire escape and unusually somber.

“Are we dating?” he asked.

Azula swallowed. “It would have to be a secret.”

“Okay” he chirped. 

She appreciated that about him, his easy acceptance. 

He asked her to see the view from the rooftop and she followed his nimble walk up the fire escape, admiring the way he never looked down. His footsteps seemed to defy gravity, but then so did Aang. He was free in a way that left Azula aching and all too aware of her gilded cage. 

“My father wouldn’t understand,” she explained even though he hadn’t asked. The fire escape ended and Aang effortlessly jumped the rest of the way up, hooked his legs around the ledge, and offered her his hands. She took them and tried to memorize the feeling. “If he knew I was consorting with peasants he would take it as a personal insult. No offense.”

Aang shrugged and patted the spot next to him. “What’s that like?”

Azula sat down and took a moment to categorize the novel feeling of sitting on the edge of the rooftop. The dangling of legs, the feeling of having nothing but air underneath her feet, the knowledge that the only thing stopping her from grievous injury was her own balance and Aang. “What’s what like?”

“What’s it like to have a father?” clarified Aang. 

Azula flickered a flame along her fingertip and thought about his question long enough for Aang to turn and tilt his head in confusion. Finally she confessed to him, and to herself, “I don’t know.”

He leaned in—

And his lips grazed wind as Azula twisted to see a knife, Mai’s knife, crack into concrete. 

“We can’t be seen,” said Azula, pocketing the knife. She told him “Don’t skip class again” in lieu of a goodbye and didn’t wait to hear his response.

Mai is dependent on her parents and her parents are dependent on her father. Azula could ruin her livelihood in an instant. With those thoughts in mind, Azula approached Mai with a smile.

“I don’t care,” said Mai, cutting her off before the threat could leave her lips, “but I refuse to make friends with Admiral Zhao so try not to get disowned.”

“Zuko is joining us for dinner this weekend. You should come as well,” said Azula, the invitation her form of silent repayment. 

* * *

“Aang, you weren’t in class yesterday.”

The classroom hushed. “Sorry Gyatso,” said Aang, fidgeting under the special attention. 

“Any particular reason why?” asked Professor Gyatso, “It’s unlike you, Aang. Usually I have to remind you to leave.”

Aang’s initial nervousness disappeared and in it’s place was unbridled joy. He raised his arms to the sky and exclaimed, “I have a girlfriend now!”

The classroom erupted into cheers. 

“Did the roses work?” asked Bumi amidst the congratulations.

“They did,” answered Aang, “you’re a genius, Bumi.”

“Ahem” interrupted Professor Gyatso. “I am somewhat of a ladies man myself. If you need any advice…”

* * *

Azula made her way into the Southern Water Tribal District Library. The inside more well kept than she expected from the derelict building. She approached the sole occupant. “I require books about the Avatar.”

The tribal girl gestured to an aisle. “Ancient History section is over there.”

Azula’s brow furrowed ever so slightly. “I require the books to be brought to me promptly and placed on that table over there.”

The tribal girl crossed her arms. “I’m sure you’re more than capable of doing that yourself, Your Highness.”

_Insolence not ignorance._

Azula walked to a bookshelf, allowing the tribal girl to feel some measure of relief, then she trailed her hands over the spines and said, “These books are so well worn they’re almost kindling. Why, this library would burn up in seconds. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Azula smiled as she heard the grinding of teeth and made her way over to the only table in the library. She called over her shoulder, “If you miss a book it will no longer exist. I guarantee it.” 

Azula allowed the muttered insults to go uncontested. It was the only library that would have what she needed unless she planned to travel to the scattered nomadic districts or sort through propaganda. 

The tribal girl brought the books with a pointed “you’re welcome” and Azula engrossed herself in research.

She was midway through The Rise of Kyoshi when she felt a pair of arms around her shoulders and a kiss to her ear.

“Aang?” she said at the same time as the indignant librarian. 

“Hey Azula. Hey Katara,” greeted Aang.

Katara looked from her to Aang, then from Aang to her, then back again. “You two know each other?” asked Katara looking as flabbergasted as one would if they were suddenly faced with a 400 foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings. 

Aang rested his chin on Azula’s head. “Do we know each other?” he asked.

Azula rolled her eyes. “I doubt she would or could tattle to my father so yes, we do. Although, you should be more discrete in the future.”

Aang hummed in agreement.

“How do you know each other?” asked Katara.

“I doubt it’s any of your business,” replied Azula.

Katara placed her hands on her hips. “He’s my friend so it is very much my business.”

“Azula is my girlfriend,” said Aang, pleasantly. 

Katara’s jaw dropped. “You. Her.” She gestured wildly. “She threatened to burn down the library within seconds of entering!”

Azula felt Aang frown. “You were being insolent,” she defended. “Besides, it was an empty threat.”

“Empty?!” Katara all but shouted. “You still shouldn’t have made it!”

Azula scoffed. “You should have done your job.”

“My job isn’t to hand you books!”

“You’re a librarian.” 

“You know,” said Aang, rubbing circles into Azula’s neck and slowly working her hair loose, “you two have a lot in common.”

“We are nothing alike!” said Katara and Azula at the exact same time. 

Aang chuckled. 

Azula crossed her arms and addressed Aang. “You are far too amused by this.”

“Agreed,” grumbled Katara. 

“Katara went to the Northern Water Tribal District to learn waterbending,” said Aang, running his fingers through Azula’s now loose hair, “but Pakku refused to teach her because she’s a girl.”

Azula looked back at Katara. “I could have him arrested,” she offered.

“And have him end up beaten to death when the cameras malfunction? No thanks,” said Katara. “Besides, he’s technically only following tradition.”

“Traditionally, Water Tribe men are fighters and the women are healers,” elaborated Aang.

“That’s dumb,” said Azula.

“Traditions are important to our culture,” argued Katara.

Aang paused in his hair petting. “Katara, you also said it was dumb, and sexist, and a lot of other things.”

“I’m a waterbender, I’m allowed to insult my culture. She’s not. Firebenders are the reason why there are only pockets of waterbenders in the Southern District and why we hold so strongly to tradition in the first place.”

“That was a long time ago.” Azula drummed her nails on the tabletop. “Will none of the Southern waterbenders teach you?”

Katara slumped into the opposite chair. “Men are dumb.”

“Except Aang.”

Katara nodded. “Except for Aang.”

“Are you going to give up?”

“As if!” huffed Katara. 

Azula folded her hands. “Then what’s the plan?”

“I doubt it’s any of your business,” Katara said, haughtily. 

“I don’t sound like that.”

“You so do.”

Azula slid a book across the table. “Go put this back.”

Katara took it and with casual disobedience dropped it right back into the pile of books on the table. 

Azula glared.

“She’s planning on challenging Pakku to a fight,” said Aang.

“Can you win?” asked Azula.

“No, but I don’t care.” 

“Hm. You could get arrested for unauthorized waterbending.” Azula said casually and paused long enough to see uncertainty set into Katara’s furrowed brows. “Get me a pen and paper, and I’ll give you the patrol routes and times.”

“I-That’s…thanks?” Katara glanced over the books and then towards Aang. “Why are you researching the Avatar?” 

“My father wants him dead,” said Azula, ignoring the way the fingers in her hair stilled. 

“And you don’t?” said Katara with hesitation in her eyes.

Azula folded one leg on top of the other. “You talk as though he’s still alive,” she mused, “the Avatar disappeared over a thousand years ago. I was referring to the vigilante using the same name, an imitation, some sort of Robin Hood figure.”

“Robin Hood figure? No, my mother told me stories about the Avatar,” said Katara, her eyes drifting almost unconsciously like a boat on water towards Aang. “They’re more than that, more than the mastery of all four elements even. They’re the bridge between our world and the spirit world. Maintaining balance in both. The vigilante must be trying to restore the balance we lost when the old Avatar disappeared.”

“How?” asked Azula, her voice sharp enough to break through the innate silence of a library, turning the sanctuary into a courtroom. “The beast has too many heads. Killing my father, for example, wouldn’t solve anything. Your district would simply suffer under a different face. Of course, that’s disregarding everyone's dependence on our current way of life. While I would like to go back to the time when bending wasn’t so shackled, the current regulation prevents causalities, and injuries, and other barbaric remnants of the past. ”

Katara’s eyes drifted back into focus as a cold glare. “I know capitalism can’t be defeated as easily as the villains of the past, but it would be nice. Books are an escape so, in a way, the Avatar still gives me hope.”

Azula turned, noting the heavy stillness in the air, and the unusual somberness of his jaw. “What are you thinking, Aang?” 

She felt him swallow the lump in his throat. “What would you do?” he asked, “if you were the Avatar and you realized the world moved on without you? That wars came and left, airbending was lost then found, and the people healed all on their own. How would you follow your destiny then, when everything is different and you’re obsolete?” 

Azula kissed him on the cheek, memorizing the way his blue tattoos contrasted against flushed vermilion, “I suppose, I would have to figure out my destiny the same way as everyone else. By living it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a oneshot...


	3. Chapter 3

Azula was trapped in the confines of a car on a long winding road with nothing but her father and the pitter patter of rain for company. At least the view was nice. Azula snapped a photo of the scenery to send to Aang— 

“Azula. Why are you fiddling with that phone?”

“I’m taking photos for an assignment, father,” lied Azula. If he asked follow up questions, Azula was prepared; she had memorized the entire academic calendar. The words, _Professor Jeong Jeong likes photos of nature. I’m planning on including them in my paper on the benefits of war. Less peasants, less pollution_ , rested on her tongue… 

…And they remained there. Her father never asked a follow up question. As usual. 

A spider crawled along the car window. Azula snapped a photo. Once upon a time she would have continued the conversation with her father by listing her elaborate achievements and being satisfied with his detached acknowledgment, but after having grown used to easy conversations with Aang…the conversations she had with her father, to put it bluntly, had the claw marks of desperation.

As if on cue, her phone notified her of a reply. Azula clicked on it and basked in Aang’s undivided attention. _Aang could find wonder in every speck of life,_ thought Azula and she hid a smile. She quickly drafted a reply, detailing the difference between the spider and a fly, and that no there’s no record of a hybrid spiderfly existing but, she supposed, they could go bug hunting in the morning— 

“Zuko will be joining us for dinner today.”

 _I know that._ “Yes, father.”

“Are you looking forward to seeing him again?”

“No, father.”

Out of the corner of her eyes Azula sees her father’s frown lengthen. She displeased him. Somehow.

“Should I look forward to seeing him again, father?” asked Azula. She set her phone aside and that small act seemed to temporarily placate her father. 

He smirked. “I don’t see why you would. With his Uncle’s guidance, I doubt Zuko has learned anything after three years except how defeat tastes. “

 _Then why do you keep giving him hope?_ “His only hope for honor would be to capture the mythical Avatar,” said Azula, dryly.  
  
“A task as impossible as Iroh regaining his dignity after his failed military career,” gloated her father. 

Azula waited a full minute; then she went back to her phone. 

“ _Azula._ ” 

Azula looked up, mentally reviewing the conversation, “Yes, father?”

“Capturing the Avatar would not be an impossible task for you, now would it?”

 _The vigilante or the myth? It doesn’t matter. He’s toying with me._ “Of course not, father.”

“Hmph. Don’t be so overconfident. Amon was arrogant and he was made a mockery of by a new vigilante, an _amateur_ , called The Painted Lady.” 

“Sorry, father.”

Azula waited twice as long before she reached once more for her phone. She didn’t know why her father was suddenly in a talkative mood. Perhaps he wanted to sneer at a rival's recent misfortune and Azula happened to make a better conversationalist than the chauffeur, but it was getting harder and harder to remember why having a conversation with her father was an achievement. 

She didn’t see her father narrow his eyes. 

* * *

  
Electricity crackled in her hands. Azula swung her arms, making one arch, then another, and another. Over and over again, until she could taste the ozone on her lips. She swung, one last time, and pointed into the air. Lightning marked the air, flashing across the evening sky like a constellation. Or a dragon. 

Azula understood why Katara sought solace in legends. Reality was far less comforting.

Her father had casually mentioned at the end of the drive, almost as an afterthought, that he was considering an alliance with Amon.

Amon. The bender hater. The man the city whispers about having a way to remove bending permanently. The recently revealed to be a hypocritical and deceitful waterbender. That Amon.

Azula drew the negative energy within her and cast it to one side. Negative. Positive. Lightningbending was always good for clearing her mind. She built up the charge until her fingertips singed and then she released it into the air. _Definitely a dragon._

Her father was the most powerful firebender in the world. While there are others, like the useless Chan and the blundering Zhao, who viewed bending as a convenient but outdated weapon, her father held firebending in high esteem. It was unlikely that he would change his mind and become antibending…

…but Amon is dangerous in a way Chan and Zhao could never hope to imitate, and in a world of airplanes and satomobiles, fewer and fewer people saw the necessity in honing ones bending ability. Why bother to learn lightning if you were not going to work as a human generator? Why bother to firebend when you could simply buy a gun? It was a travesty that such foolish thoughts could lend themselves to her father’s ears, but lend they did, and the possibility that her father could change his mind squirmed in her gut until the dinner bell. 

* * *

Dinner was an event that began with her brother making an entrance by kicking down the expensive mahogany door. 

“I have captured the Avatar!” announced Zuko and then he froze in the doorway, perhaps at the sight of Mai, perhaps because their father, for once, was seated early for dinner. Azula would have placed money on the former, but she was frozen as well. Not because of Mai or father. She was frozen because there, with her brother’s hand clasped around his neck, was Aang. 

Azula made the choice so fast she hardly realized there was one to be made at all.

“Aang is not the Avatar,” said Azula without a waver to her voice. “He’s the weird kid who hangs around doing weird things.”

Not her best lie.

“I saw him firebend!”

But then, her opponent was Zuzu. 

“Yes, he’s a firebender who dresses and acts like an airbender. As I said, he’s weird.”

“I saw him firebend and airbend!”

Azula fed her brother more rope. “What are you saying, Zuzu? Did you capture the vigilante or the millennium old myth?”

“Both! They’re the same person!”

And he hung himself. 

“The Avatar was slain by Fire Lord Sozin,” said their father in a voice that left little room for argument. 

Zuko visibly deflated, but he’s resilient, her brother, and he pressed on, “He was in a flying car throwing cake at—”

“A flying car?” repeated Azula, trying hard to keep the awe out of her voice.

“His name is Appa,” piped Aang, not trying at all. 

“He was throwing cake at the guards in the Southern Water District,” continued Zuko, looking at their father, “Near The Painted Lady sighting.”

Azula doesn’t look at their father. Instead, she called upon her years of debate classes and said, in a sickeningly sweet voice, “Come now, Zuzu. What are the chances of you being right and me being wrong? Aang couldn’t possibly be able to defeat our father. Look at him. He’s a pacifist.” 

But before her arguement could hit home, Uncle Iroh stepped into the room. “Brother, let’s discuss this after we fill our bellies hmm? We wouldn’t want to embarrass our guest.” He nodded towards Mai. 

Social convention held father’s tongue. Azula glimpsed movement to her side. She turned and saw that not only had Aang escaped her brother’s grip, but he had pulled out a chair beside her. 

“What’s for dinner?” asked sweet, oblivious, Aang. 

Azula wanted to scream. She looked to her father— 

“Try the tea, Iroh. It’s a luxury blend you must not have had in _such_ a long time.

— who was more preoccupied with showcasing his superiority.

Azula relaxed. Minutely. She quickly and quietly filled Aang’s plate with the vegetarian options.

“Thanks,” said Aang and he kissed her on the ear.

Time froze. 

The tip of her ear burned scarlet. Azula ignored the startled faces of her family and tried to remember the emotions she was supposed to feel. Anger? Disgust? Shock? She flitted through them, each mask a perfect fit, and then said in a voice dripping with disdain, “Is that how Air Keepers say ‘thank you’?”

“Uh, yeah,” stammered Aang, taking the hint. He rose and made his way over to her wide eyed father. “Thank you for the dinner,” said Aang, and then he kissed her father on the cheek.

Time not only froze, it retreated to the insides of an Arctic iceberg for a century. If they survived, Azula was going to teach Aang self preservation even if it meant she had to kill him herself. 

Aang sat back down. Father’s eyes moved to her and Azula, despite herself, flinched. 

“Air Keepers?” quietly asked her father.

“They call themselves Air Keepers now since they’re not strictly nomadic anymore and gypsy is a slur…” Azula trailed off, not sure if she said too much or too little. 

“I see,” said her father and then he turned towards Mai.

Mai had kept a demurred expression on her face the entire evening, but Azula knew that between Zuko’s claim, Azula’s secret, and father being kissed by a stranger, Mai’s self control would have been teetering on a knife’s edge. Father must have known it as well, because he prolonged Mai’s suffering by speaking to her directly. “How many children do you plan to have?” 

“As many as required,” dutifully replied Mai.

That must have been the right answer for father then nodded and turned his attention towards Zuko. “Your disownment has been lifted.”

_What?!_

“What?!” exclaimed Zuko.

Their father lifted an eyebrow. “Do you disagree with my decision?”

Uncle Iroh came to his nephew’s rescue. “We are both very grateful, but an explanation would help shed light on exactly how grateful we should be for this most unexpected act.” 

Father swept his eyes across the table and Azula could have sworn they lingered on her for a second longer than everyone else. “You spent years learning about honor, Zuko. I believe now is the time for you to showcase what you learned, as well as prove your loyalty to the family, with a marriage to someone of high noble standing. Mai will suffice.”

“Thank you father?” said Zuko hesitantly and then, with more confidence, “I’ll make you proud.”

“I know you will, my son. I expect nothing less from all my children.” 

Underneath the table, Aang pressed his foot against Azula’s and she belatedly remembered how to breathe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ozai promoted technology in his time as Fire Lord but I feel like a modern version of him would hate technology that was focused more on leisure than military application.


	4. Chapter 4

“Roomie! Back from patrol?”

“Um, sorta Sokka?” offered Aang while closing the door. “I got captured and then invited to dinner.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” said Sokka, not really listening. He patted the couch cushion beside him. “Come join me in watching the grand debut of, yours truly, The Blue Wolf and his amazing girlfriend, The Kyoshi Warrior. 

“Whoa.” Aang slid in next to Sokka. “This fast? Was there a camera crew at the site?”

Sokka grinned. “Yup! I planned it that way. I figured the more coverage we got the better. Plus, since it’s live there’s no way,” he made mocking airquotes, “‘Police Officer Beifong’ can accuse us of cheating.” Sokka crossed his arms. “Man, I don’t care that she’s blind. Anyone, including her, could see you took down Zhao in a fair fight. There was nothing ‘Twinkletoes’ about it.” 

“Well, I was dancing around instead of fighting,” offered Aang good naturedly. “Maybe she was just embarrassed since she and Zhao were on the same side? I could try to talk things out. She didn’t seem like a bad person.”

Sokka snorted. “She’s a cop.”

“Hm, she really didn’t seem to like working with Zhao…” Aang frowned and turned to Sokka with wide eyes. “Do you think they only made her a cop because she’s blind?” 

“I’m sure her parent’s money had something to do with it as well but yeah for sure,” said Sokka with his eyes glued to the television screen. “I heard her metalbending kicks ass though, so don’t let your guard down.”

“Kicks ass in a good way or bad?”

“Bad for you. Terrifying earthbender. Police prop.” Sokka held a finger to his lips and raised the volume with the TV remote. “Shhh. It’s starting.”

_**In other news, protests over the Hei Bai pipeline took a surprising turn when, not one, but two new vigilantes appeared.** _

“Aw yeah! Here it comes!” said Sokka as the screen shifted to footage of the event. 

_**These vigilantes have been dubbed by the public as The Kyoshi Warrior—** _

“Woo!”

_**— and her sidekick: Boomerang Boy.** _

Sokka gaped at the screen.

“There, there.” Aang comfortingly patted Sokka’s back. “I think Boomerang Boy is a great name.”

“I was wearing all blue with a wolf helmet!” groaned Sokka, slumping down into the couch.

“At least they got Suki’s name right?”

“Yeah…” sighed Sokka. He jolted up. “Wait, did you say you got captured?”

Aang shrugged and changed the subject. “What was the Earth Kingdom like?” 

“Earth Kingdom?” asked Sokka. “You mean the Earth District?”

“It should have a full name, shouldn’t it?” Aang asked in a queasy tone. “Like how it’s ‘Water Tribal District’ not ‘Water District’.” 

“Eh, only really Katara is a stickler on the names. Mostly it’s by bending element and location like, Upper Earth District, Lower Earth District, South Water District, etc,” Sokka scratched his chin and shrugged. “S’not like there’s anything really Tribal about the Water District anyhows.”

“That’s terrible!” 

“Bwuh?”

“All your culture is lost. You have no idea who you are. No way of contacting your ancestors—”

“Whoa, whoa,” Sokka held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Calm down Aang. It’s not like that, we still have museums and stuff—”

“That’s not the same thing!” shouted Aang, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Okay, look, let me give an example.” Sokka frantically looked around the room then pointed. “There!”

“The television?” said Aang with obvious disappointment.

“Look at what’s on the television. Do you see the sexy outfit Suki’s wearing?”

Aang tilted his head until it was nearly horizontal and squinted, then he straightened his neck, shrugged, and shook his head. “She’s covered head to toe in armor.” 

“Exactly!” exclaimed Sokka. “Steampunk is the epitome of sexiness. But I bet the history books never described Kyoshi wearing that kind of armor, or shooting fire from her fans, or having electric brass knuckles, or—”   
  
“No they didn’t” agreed Aang.

“And yet everyone knew what she embodied. The spirit of Kyoshi was more obvious to them than a wolf helmet. Hmmm.” Sokka tapped his cheek. “Maybe the boomerang was too distracting?”

Aang sighed. “Sokka—”

“Right, right. My point is, names and books aren’t the only source of culture. It’s also the people. Wherever me or my sister goes we’ll bring a little water tribe with us, and sometimes bringing a little bit and mixing it with something else makes something better. Isn’t that how cultures work?”

“…I see your point,” said Aang. “I’m not sure I agree, but I understand it a bit better now so…thanks?”

“You’re welcome. Now,” Sokka turned off the TV and quickly grabbed Aang, wrestling him into a headlock, “tell me about your secret girlfriend!”

“Sokka, I can’t—”

“I’ll tickle you!”

“Okay, okay,” Aang waited for Sokka to relax his grip. 

“Nice try buddy. I’m not falling for the same trick twice.”

“Come on, Sokka. I told you I can’t tell you, and Katara won’t tell you, and the last time you tried to find out who she is you got stuck in a manhole and had to be rescued by Officer Beifong.”

“How was I supposed to know that was something that could happen outside of cartoons?” griped Sokka. “Okay, if I let you go will you at least give me a vague summary of what happened today? Don’t deny it! I know something happened, I have a sixth sense specifically for girls.”

“Deal.” Aang slid out of Sokka’s grip and shifted from one foot to the other. “Okay, so I may have had dinner with her family—”

“You had dinner with her parents! Before I’ve met her! Aang!”

“Are those questions or exclamations?” 

“Both!” Sokka grabbed Aang by the shoulders. “Aang, listen to me, having dinner with the folks is a big relationship step. Tell me everything. How did it go?”

“Not really well,” admitted Aang. “I don’t think her father likes me.”

“Oh pshaw. You’re a pretty likable guy, I’m sure he was just putting on an act.”

“You think so?” asked Aang, hopeful. 

Sokka nodded. “Yeah it’s a guy thing. My dad does it all the time to whoever Katara brings to dinner. Remember how he was all, ‘I’m going to ban you from the neighborhood’ until Katara told him you have a girlfriend? Does my dad also know who this girlfriend is? Am I being left out? That’s not cool Aang.”

“No, no, only Katara has met her. I’ll introduce you to her someday, I promise,” assured Aang. “Are you sure her father doesn’t hate me?”

“Positive. If he was serious about killing you he would’ve done so at dinner. That would have been the prime opportunity.” 

“Huh,” Aang pondered this for a moment then smiled. “I guess you’re right, Sokka.”

“Naturally.”

“He even said something about a restraining order, but I wasn’t restrained or attacked at all. I should’ve known it was a joke then.” Aang chuckled.   
  
“Wait, what?”


	5. Chapter 5

Azula lit a candle outside her window. She hates waiting but she wouldn’t mind if Aang, for once, was late. It would stop her from asking unnecessary questions such as how Aang always manages to get past her father’s well-trained guards. 

He appeared outside her window like a summon. How he does when her room is nowhere near the ground, is another unnecessary question. Her life is full of them: Where’s mom? Where’s Zuzu? Do you love me? All questions Azula knows better than to ask. It doesn’t matter if she assigns a few, insignificant ones, to Aang. She wouldn’t know what to do with the truth. 

“Do you really have a flying car?” she asked, politely. 

Aang’s lips quirked and a mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes. “Maaaaybe,” he teased and Azula bit back a laugh. She instead pursed her lips and tried to look crestfallen. His lips met hers, as expected, but he also leaned too far forward in his enthusiasm and toppled into her. 

“This brings back memories,” joked Azula as they laid in a sprawled heap on the floor. Aang raised himself till he was resting on his elbows and opened his mouth to reply but heavy footsteps cut him off. 

The door creaked open. 

“Yes?” began Azula then she turned and hurriedly fell into a bow. “Yes, _father_ ,” she amended. 

Her father said nothing. Azula didn’t dare look up. Not at her father. Not to find Aang. Azula stared solemnly at the ground until a pattern of soft, heavy, thuds signaled her dismissal. Her father's presence marked only by the taste of ash in the air and the foreboding weight of defeat.

The door clicked shut. Azula looked up. Aang turned from the door with a defiant grin. “Ready?”

* * *

The question: “Where did you find Appa?” weighed on her tongue. Azula looked the strange contraption over. It was coated in white fur with a splotch of brown fur at the crest in the shape of an arrow. Two round headlights that looked like a set of eyes. Seven fans, three circular ones on both sides and a huge, antenna-like, one at the back are adorned with layered leather. It’s like nothing Azula had ever seen before and that tempered failure, that mark of inadequacy, that hole in her knowledge was enough to push her curiosity over the edge of her tongue. “Where did you find Appa?”

“He was with me when I woke.” Aang’s breath hitched. He looked to her and Azula could see words that she has no care to hear forming in his head. She stepped forward. “It looks too heavy to fly.”

“He,” corrected Aang and they both breathed a bit easier. “And Appa is a great flyer. Aren’t you buddy?”

The contraption roared to life. Aang held out his hand. Azula took it.

“Yip, yip!”

* * *

Indescribable. That was the word Azula settled on. The feeling of flying through the sky on Appa, with Aang, was indescribable. Yet, she found herself categorizing the sensations. The wind was warm with the buddings of summer and here, at this altitude, it also took on a pleasant crisp tinge. The stars were plentiful and bright, oh so bright. With the inky blackness of the night pooling over her, Azula felt like she was one of them, a star, a figure floating in the sky without a care in the world. Aang’s soft laughter was a pleasant background to her musings and Azula found herself adding her own laughter into their symphony of happiness. 

Electricity crackled in her hands. Like before, when she was by herself, Azula didn’t focus on making her lightning a faster and more powerful version of a stun gun. Instead, she let the lightning run through her fingers, through her veins, down her arms, arc after arc, and lets it soar into the night sky as itself. 

“Wow,” said Aang in a breathless whisper. “You’re pretty good at that.”

“Thank you,” said Azula and she meant it. Aang was complimenting her without demand or envy and Azula had sorely missed that feeling of being loved.

Lightning streaked across the sky. Not of her doing this time.

“Uh oh,” said Aang in alarm. “I don’t like to fly in storms.”

“There’s a lighthouse nearby,” said Azula because she didn’t want this elated, indescribable, feeling to end and because she was not quite ready to ask why he was so scared of storms. 

* * *

They watched the rain pour down in sheets so heavy they made the windows rumble. There was room in the lighthouse to spread out but the moment called for company. Whether it was because of the sounds and smells of blinding rain or because Aang had grown unusually tense, Azula could not, would not, say but she laced her fingers with his and for a moment they weighed nothing but each other. 

“I lied,” said Aang.

“I know,” said Azula. He squeezed her hand but she spoke before he could ask what it is she knows. “Fire can only burn you if you let it.” She let a flame dance on her free hand before she passed it onto his. “Don’t let me burn you, Aang. Please.”

Her turquoise flame turned soft orange in his palm. She stared at the fire in his hand until it was burned into mind, and then she closed her eyes shut and stared at the outline. Her concentration was broken by warm insistent lips, and Azula found herself in a kiss so searing that for a moment, one heartbeat, she believed that people like her got happy endings. 

When Azula arrived home there was a grate on her window. 


	6. Chapter 6

Azula walked down to breakfast only to find her father waiting. 

“Father,” she greeted politely with a slight bow. 

“Good morning, Azula,” said her father, folding his hands on the table.

Azula didn’t ask why he was here. Instead, she pretended that sitting down for breakfast with her father was an everyday occurrence. “Good morning, father,” she replied as the maid laid down her breakfast. 

Her father’s eyes scanned critically over her breakfast but, finding no complaints with her nutrient rich meal, he said nothing. 

Azula reached for her plate. 

Zuko stumbled into the room, blurry eyed and still in his pajamas. “Father?” he yelped, staring with his mouth askance. 

Father tsked. “Have you forgotten your manners?”

“Sorry, father.” Zuko quickly fell into a bow and then gingerly grabbed a bowl and a box of fireflakes. 

Azula relaxed internally. His target was Zuko. She ate quietly, taking small bites in case she was called on.

But when Zuko sat down at the table, their father didn’t comment on his meal. Instead, at the precise moment Zuko stuffed his mouth with a heaping spoon of cereal, he announced, “I think we should bond closer as a family.”

Zuko choked on his cereal. Father sneered at him in disgust, but Azula was grateful for her brother’s presence. Zuko’s bumbling drew father’s attention away long enough for Azula to mask her own surprise. 

When father looked towards her, the mask held in place. Finding no flaw, he continued, “With your mother dead, it is only natural that you come to me for guidance.”

“I already do, father,” lied Azula. Zuko’s hearing and eyesight had been permanently diminished as a result of their father’s guidance. A lesson in controlling one’s tongue. She would be a fool to go to him for guidance or to believe that family had suddenly become important to him. Father was planning something.

Azula painted a pleasant smile on her face. Father said nothing more and under his watchful gaze Azula, bit by bit, devoured her breakfast. 

“There are vagrants wandering about,” said Father as the last morsel vanished from her plate. “Pay them no heed. I will keep you safe.”

_Stay away from him or else._

“Understood, father.”

* * *

A soft breeze brushed aside her bangs. Azula was indoors. 

_Aang, you’re terrible at keeping secrets,_ thought Azula with a rueful smile. She slowly turned towards the grated window. 

“Hi!” chirped Aang.

Azula paused to drink in the sight. “What’s the occasion?” she asked, at last, gesturing to the layered cake balanced precariously in his hands.

“You seem sad.” He tilted his head. “What’s wrong?”

_Nothing, aside from the obvious grate on the window and the fact that I have to break up with you._

“Nothing,” smiled Azula. The rest of the words choked in her throat. 

Aang waited a moment then shrugged. Azula felt a pang of guilt for how easy it was to lie to him. “It’s my father,” she said, “he put a grate on my window. For protection.” 

Aang hummed thoughtfully. “How much do you like your father?” 

Azula frowned. “What do you mean?”

He stretched out his arm, the cake wobbling in the briefest of winds. “This cake is for your father,” said Aang.

“My father doesn’t like cake,” replied Azula.

Aang grinned and tossed the cake up into the air. 

The cake doesn’t come straight down as gravity dictates it should. Instead, based on a distant splat, it landed on someone much further away. 

Azula’s eyes widened in alarm. “You didn’t.”

“It’s a magic trick, not airbending,” said Aang with a wink and then he was gone.

Azula, burdened with words and no one to hear them, stared at the empty space in front of her and slid onto the floor. 

_My father is going to kill you,_ thought Azula but when she tried to say the words aloud, hoping they would carry across the wind, they came out as a laugh. 

She clasped her hands over her mouth hoping to muffle the unfamiliar sound but giggles erupted through her fingertips. 

_I love you,_ she thought as the laughter rattled her chest but she doesn’t say this aloud either. Azula has always been grounded in reality, she knows the flutter in her heart is not enough to fly, and yet she can’t stop herself from jumping. 

* * *

“Was father always like this?” asked Zuko as he straightened his collar.

Azula smoothed her dress. “We have the same father.”

“You know what I meant,” scowled Zuko. “Did he start hosting balls after I left?” 

“No. This is a first.” Azula grimaced and shot him a look. “When you make a fool of yourself, try to do so in a way that will result in us going home early.”

Zuko’s scowl turned into a frown and then a smirk. “What’s the matter? Not looking forward to your date?” 

Azula gave her brother a glare that would send fear through the hearts of soldiers. Zuko only became more smug. “Father didn’t have to set me up with a date,” he gloated, “I wonder what he offered Admiral Chan to persuade his son to go out with you. Again.”

“Far too much,” muttered Azula. There were three things she remembered about Chan. 

1\. He’s a fuckboi  
2\. He, due to Azula spending an embarrassingly long time trying to impress him, held the honor of being her first kiss.   
3\. He rejected her after said kiss. 

Of course, this was before he knew of her status but the fact of the matter was that Chan should have been nowhere near her father’s list of potential suitors.

“Maybe Chan’s father tried to bill us for the damages to his summer home and father offered this as payment,” said Zuko, as if reading her mind. 

Azula glared at her brother for making sense, and then at the clock for moving simultaneously too fast and too slow. “He couldn’t prove it was us,” she said with a scowl before manipulating her face into a more neutral, pleasant, expression. 

“Let’s just get this over with and hope it’s the last one,” grumbled Zuko, taking her arm. 

For once, Azula agreed with her brother. 

* * *

“Fancy dancer.”

“Officer Beifong.”

“Are those handcuffs comfortable?”

Aang shrugged. “They’re alright.”

Officer Beifong leaned across the interrogation table. “How’d you like to get out of them?”

“Huh?”

“The cameras are off, a courtesy of Captain Long Feng’s preferred method for dealing with protesters.” Officer Beifong spat on the floor. “I’ll metalbend those cuffs off and create an escape route for you if you help me take him down. Deal?”

Aang casually slid the handcuffs off his wrists and grinned.

* * *

“Noatak, or is it Amon? You changed names so quickly it’s hard to keep track.”

Noatak had the nerve to not only ignore her question but to also raise her hand to his lips. “May I have this dance?” he said with a smirk. “Your partner seems indisposed and it would be an insult to your father if you were bereft.” 

“Chan is—” Azula turned and saw that he was gone. “What did you do to him?” she asked sweetly, in case she was overheard.

Noatak pulled her to the dance floor. “Does it matter?” he said, setting a hand on her waist.

Azula dug her nails into him as a response. He didn’t even have the courtesy to wince. 

He leaned in close. Of course the dance would be a waltz. 

“I didn’t have to do anything,” he whispered, “the boy is not very clever.”

“Drop the act. Amon.” 

He stepped faster in response, adding unfamiliar — tribal — movements to the dance. Azula was too focused on matching the tempo to notice he was leading her into a dip.

“Out of your element?” asked Noatak, looking down at her. He turned his head slightly to the side. Azula followed his gaze. Her father was watching.

She pushed herself back up. “I’m a prodigy,” she replied. 

“Yes, and an unwed woman,” said Noatak, dropping the difficult dance movements. 

“He made you an offer,” surmised Azula. 

“The rumors are true,” he whispered, “both of them.”

_So he can remove bending._

“Is this a threat?” asked Azula lightly.

He chuckled. “More of an offer. Tell me, when will you surpass your father?”

Azula tensed. 

“I freed myself from my father’s control,” continued Noatak, “if you are too weak to do so yourself, then I can show you how. It would be easy.”   
  
_As easy as drinking poison instead of water._ It was plain to see how Noatak would benefit from her father’s removal. 

“How’s your brother?” she asked.

Noatak tightened his grip but the dance was coming to an end. 

Azula went in for the kill. “Is he recovering nicely from his murder-suicide attempt?”

“You shouldn’t put much weight in rumors. It was a boating accident,” said Noatak with a calm voice and an ice cold glare. 

“Oh? But you confirmed three of them.” _Actually it was only two but he doesn’t need to know that._ “I wonder what my father will do when he hears the latest one? I’d imagine he’d be quite upset. He did invite you here as a guest, after all. And he does so hate to cancel plans but, between you and me, I wouldn’t put much weight in any future plans you made with him.” 

The music stopped.

“Thank you for the dance, Noatak.” She held out her hand. 

He took it and, to her surprise, smiled as he brought it to his lips.

“I have no doubt that the plan you have for me will be very clever, but you and I both know it would also be far kinder than what your father would do to me.”

He dropped her hand. “You’d make a lovely bride. The pleasure was mine.” 

* * *

Azula left the ball in a separate car from her father. She’s not sure if it’s because he had an errand, wanted to punish Zuko for a blunder, or if it was Noatak’s doing. The uncertainty made her scowl.

“That sucked,” said Zuko. 

She glanced at him. Rarely did he initiate conversation with her, usually he was too busy brooding over honor, or destiny, or whatever.

“Yes,” said Azula. She wasn’t going to entertain her brother, it was her turn to brood. 

The two siblings seethed in silence. 

Azula hadn’t brought her phone with her for plenty of reasons; she didn’t want to take chances, her dress didn’t have pockets, etc. Her brother likely forgot his. She smirked at the thought.

“What did Amon want?” asked Zuko. 

“A dance. And call him Noatak, it reminds him of his failure.”

Zuko raised his one eyebrow. “Just a dance?”

Azula wrinkled her nose. “A dance and politics. He’s not too fond of our father.”

Zuko grunted. “Who is?”

Azula opened her mouth to reply then paused.

“What is it?” asked Zuko.

“Shhhh, listen.”

Far off in the distance was the sound of police sirens. 

“It could be a different house,” said Zuko.

“With your luck?” hissed Azula. Her heart hammered in her chest, whether for her father or for Aang she didn’t care to specify. Either way the sirens meant nothing good. 

The car missed a turn. 

Azula turned to her brother. “Who’s the driver?” 

“You didn’t check?” said Zuko. 

“You were in the car first.”

“Father didn’t tell me. I thought he told you.”

“The staff told me we were going in separate cars.”

“They took my phone,” growled Zuko, eyeing the partition. Azula caught his fist. 

“Don’t let them know that we know just yet. I doubt you’d be able to break through that with your hands, anyways.”

“I can firebend,” argued Zuko.

Azula rolled her eyes. “Your mediocre firebending won’t be enough. They know we’re firebenders, they’ve prepared for this.”

“How can you be so sure?” snapped Zuko but he lowered his hands. “What do you suggest we do then? Let them take us to a secondary location?”

Azula grinned and let her hands crackle with power. “Tell me when we near a red light.”

Zuko pressed himself to the window. _Is my dear brother afraid of me?_ Good. He should be afraid. Fire was the element of power for a reason. It had far more uses than the practical and the mundane. Now, finally, Azula could feel what her ancestors felt. The title “firebending prodigy” would mean something more than the occasional performance. 

“Azula…”

“Yes, Zuko?” she asked cheerfully as electricity coursed through her.

“I don’t think we’re stopping.” _What._ “This is a backroad into the Water District, I don't think it has any lights, and we’re going way too fast to stop.”

Azula snarled. 

Zuko’s eyes widened in alarm. “Don’t strike! We’ll crash! Azula!”

Azula pointed her fingers to the sky. 

**CRACK!**

The car was now a convertible. _Let’s see a gun do that._

Wind whipped across the newly formed skylight. Zuko was right, the car was going fast. And Azula was wearing a dress. Lovely. 

“See if you can burn the tires,” muttered Azula.

Zuko popped his head through the hole and then grabbed her arm.

“Zuko? Let go of me you Dum-Dum—” 

**BAM!** The car had broken through something. Azula was thrown into the air. She channeled fire through her hands and feet, and she flew as the car sank and her brother disappeared.

“Zuzu!”

The dress, damn the dress, would drown her in the water and her brother is a strong swimmer. 

Azula hovered in the air torn between the ecstasy of flying and the uncertainty of what will happen after she lands. _Is this what it means to let go?_

“Azula!” 

Azula turned. There, on the shoreline, was The Painted Lady. Azula landed next to her. “Katara, save my brother. Please.”

* * *

“Are you guys okay?”

Zuko shivered. “Fine. Peachy. I just went for a swim after an assassination attempt. You know, the usual.”

“So it’s a family trait,” muttered Katara.

Azula shot them both a glare before deciding that Zuko deserved it more. “Why would you swim _towards_ the guy who tried to kill us?”

“I-I didn’t w-want him to drown,” said Zuko. Any moment now he would remember that he’s a firebender and can warm himself up with his chi, but Azula was in no mood to save him from his own stupidity.

“That was really noble of you,” said Katara, “even though Jet hardly deserves it.”

“You know him?” shouted Zuko and in his anger he seemed to, finally, remember that he’s a firebender. 

Katara crossed her arms. “We’re not friends, if that’s what you’re asking. I dumped him after he tried to bomb the Fire District.”

“After? Why not before?” asked Zuko with a narrowing of his eyes.

Katara huffed. “I didn’t have time for the whole ‘it’s not you it’s me’ speech while I was trying to stop him. You’re welcome for saving you, by the way.”

“I didn’t need saving.”

“I fail to see the family resemblance,” added Azula to Katara’s telltale eye twitch. She received a glower in response. 

“We will compensate you for your trouble, of course,” continued Azula, “Do you have a phone?”

“Father won’t pick up. I already left him a message using this guy’s phone,” said Zuko and he pointed at Jet who, as if on cue, began to stir. 

“You guys interrogate him. I’ll use the phone, father may pick up if it’s me.”

Understanding dawned on Katara’s face. “The phone’s over there. Tell him I said hi.”

Azula nodded and glanced her brother. “Don’t worry about him,” she said, “I’ll take of it.”

“I don’t think you have to,” whispered Katara, “he told me he has no memory of what happened between falling in the water and waking up here.” 

Azula clicked her tongue. “Zuzu is a terrible liar as usual. Some things never change.”

* * *

He picked up the phone on the first ring. 

“Azula!” chirped Aang. 

“Don’t answer with a name, it’s dangerous,” scolded Azula with a smile. “I could have been someone else, a kidnapper for example, and you would have given them personal information.” 

“Oh, sorry. Let me try again.” Azula heard him clear his throat and then in a deep voice he said, “Flameo Hotgirl!”

“That,” Azula bit her lip to smother her laughter, “that was something.”

She could hear him smile through the phone. 

“I have good news! Oh, and some bad news,” said Aang, “But mainly good news!”

“Tell me everything,” said Azula, leaning against the wall and absentmindedly twirling a finger through her hair.

“Okay so the good news is that we removed the grate.” _We?_ “The bad news is that I was spotted by some camera-birds. The other good news is that we removed them but not before they called the police.”

“We?” asked Azula, and then, “Wait a minute. Where was this grate?”

“On your window!” said Aang, casually, “I got the Greatest Earthbender in The World to remove it.” 

"..."

“Azula? Are you—are you crying?” asked Aang in alarm. 

“…”

“I’m sorry! We can put it back—”

“No, it’s, I’m happy,” said Azula, wiping her eyes. “I just didn’t expect you to do that for me.”

“Of course I would,” said Aang softly, “Is everything okay?”

“There was a murder attempt.”

“What?” yelped Aang in alarm.

Azula laughed. 

“That’s not funny,” pouted Aang.

“It would be if I could see you face. Is Officer Beifong with you?”

“Uh…”

Azula heard a voice shout in the background.

“If Office Beifong is wondering how I know it’s her, please remind her that she introduced herself as ‘The Greatest Earthbender in the World’ at the police fundraiser where she and Mayor Bumi broke a table by arm wrestling.”

“Bumi? The one who laughs like this?” Aang mimicked a maniacal laugh.

“How do you know Mayor Bumi?” asked Azula in surprise.

“He’s in my class. I thought he was only Gyatso’s teaching assistant. I didn’t know he was also a mayor.”

“Mmh. There were no age limits for candidates and he ran under the name ‘Circle This One.’” 

Azula smirked as she heard Aang laugh in response.   
  
“Give me that. Hello? What do you want?” 

“Officer Beifong?”

“Yeah, yeah. Call me Toph.” 

“Do yourself a favor and pick a different, shorter, vigilante name.” 

Toph growled into the phone. “Is that all?”

“No, what can you tell me about a delinquent named Jet?”

“Depends. Why do you want to know?”

“He posed as a driver and tried to drown both me and my brother.”

“Wait that wasn’t a joke?” interrupted Aang. “Azula!” 

“Relax, everyone’s fine. Katara says hi.”

“Jet was at the station last week for graffiti,” continued Toph, “I thought it was weird that Long Feng let him go without a charge. Does he have a blank space in his memory?” 

“The others are interrogating him. You think Long Feng is behind this?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I need Twinkletoes’s help. The Captain’s reports aren’t in braille and Twinkletoes is good at getting in and out of places.”

“Hm. Keep me updated. I could take out Long Feng myself but his forces would then go to my father. Prioritize finding a good replacement over building a case.”

“As if a judge would convict him,” scoffed Toph. “Will do.” 

“And if you dare hurt Aang then what I’ll do to Long Feng will look like a mercy compared to what I’ll do to you,” warned Azula.

“Cool it, I won’t hurt your boyfriend. Go question Jet.”

“Fine. Bye Aang.”

“Bye Azula! Tell Katara I said hi back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memes:  
> Mom said it was my turn to brood - Azula  
> You aint taking me to no secondary location. Street smarts! - Zuko


	7. Chapter 7

Azula closed the door behind her with a click.

Aang’s room had surprisingly little decorations. Perhaps it was a result of his nomadic lifestyle. Azula passed and appraising eye over the wooden airglider leaning against the wall.

“This doesn’t have the safety features or comforts of the newer models,” pointed out Azula. 

Aang winced and looked up from his suitcase. “Yeah, I don’t like those accessories. They feel unnecessary.”

Azula thought of the metal airgliders with their straps and cushions that resembled one or two seater planes. “This one suits you,” she declared. 

He smiled. “Thanks.”

She watched him fold his clothes and pondered how to best broach the subject. She must have been thinking too loudly for Aang caught her staring. 

At his questioning look and debatable puppy dog eyes Azula decided on the direct approach. 

“During the assassination attempt there was a moment when I was flying, with firebending. I didn’t know if my brother was dead or alive.”

He’s in front of her, but Azula placed a finger on his lips before he could offer sympathy. This wasn’t about her. 

She crested her finger from his lips to the edge of his neck and stared at the arrow tattoo on his forehead. Up close, she can see the minute differences between his tattoo and the ones worn by the other airbenders. Azula wondered if Aang had ever seen a tattoo gun. 

“I don’t know how you do it,” she said, “there was a moment when I thought ‘is this what it means to let go?’ because it didn’t matter how long I stayed in the air, if my brother was dead I couldn’t bring him back, and if he was alive, I couldn’t save him. And that was just one person.”

She froze. There were tears welling up in his eyes. Azula thought about getting Katara because Katara could soothe whereas Azula could only burn. A yearning, all consuming flame that took Aang’s love and gave him nothing in return but pain. 

She pressed a kiss to his forehead as an unspoken apology. He didn’t respond. A lump formed in her throat. “I shouldn’t have brought it up,” she admitted and took a step back. 

Strong arms stopped her mid-step. Her mouth is filled with chaste and fervent kisses. 

“Aang?” she mumbled.

“I’d miss you if I went back,” he said. 

“Back where.”

“A different time. A different place,” he replied and then he did a peculiar thing where he held her face in his hands and did nothing but stare. 

“Hey why is this door closed—OH!”

The door slammed shut.

“Your roommate?” asked Azula.

He nodded without letting go of her face. “His name is Sokka.” 

She clasped her hand over his, trapping him. “You didn’t answer my question,” she said with a tilt to her voice and the slightest of warnings.

He hid a half smile in her shoulder. Then her neck.

“Aang.”

He sighed, brushing away her bangs. “There’s no point in worrying about it. I can’t return, so why not enjoy the view?”

“And that doesn’t hurt?”

“Sometimes,” he softly admitted, “but it would also hurt to go back.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Would it also hurt if I killed your roommate?” asked Azula.

He whispered, “please don’t,” then went to answer the door.

Sokka stood with one hand raised to knock on the door and the other hand covering his eyes. “If you two are decent, the interview is starting soon and we’re gathering in front of the television.”

“Yeah we’re decent,” said Aang while Azula rolled her eyes.

“Oh, in that case.” Sokka held his hand out to her. “Hi, I’m Sokka. You must be Aang’s girlfriend.”

She shook his hand. “Azula. And we were only kissing.”

“We have a strict no cooties rule in this apartment.”

Azula scoffed. “Aang said you and Suki break that rule all the time.”

“Aang!” shouted Sokka with theatre levels of betrayal. 

“Sorry Sokka but it’s true.” 

“Et tu, Aang?”

“Huh?”

“Seriously, what are they teaching homeschooled kids?” muttered Sokka. “Anyways, police interview in fifteen so put the cooties back in the cootie catcher and go pick a seat on the couch.”

“Will do,” said Aang, then he turned to Azula with a mischievous grin. “You’re joining us on the hike, right?”

Azula had hoped he’d forgotten. “No,” she said, “I have cello lessons.” 

His grin turned into a pout. “But you don’t like the cello! And it’s break!”

She shook her head. “I can’t. Let’s just watch the interview.”

“Okay…” he said, and she pressed a lingering kiss on his hand. 

* * *

Azula held Aang's hand and subtly soaked in the feeling of sitting on a crowded couch. There was the feel of Aang’s knees pressed against her own, the sounds of Sokka’s loud chewing, Suki’s whispers, Katara’s rummaging, and Toph’s occasional grunts. 

“Azula, won’t your dad notice you’re gone?” called Katara.

“We told him she was shadowing me,” answered Toph.

“Are you okay sitting over there?” asked Katara, “ I can pull up a chair or bring more cushions.”

“I can’t see. No point in me facing the screen. I can hear everything just fine from the side of the tv.”

“Okay. Would anyone like more popcorn? Sokka?”

“Sure—ow!” Suki elbowed him and turned to Katara. “We’d love some more, but afterwards maybe you should sit down and relax.”

“I am relaxed,” defended Katara. 

It was like experiencing the zoo from the inside. Not that Azula had ever been to the zoo, but she had read descriptions about it and heard about the circus from Ty Lee, which Azula imagined was fairly similar, and so she could piece together a picture. Sitting on a crowded couch felt like that picture. She should, in all honesty, hate the feeling but there was something soothing about having people bundled around her. 

Azula tried to not let the feeling affect her too much.

“I’ve had servants less attentive than you,” she said to Katara with the hint of a smile. "Are you considering the profession?”

“I’m not a servant!” said Katara, “I’m being a good host! We’ve never had this many people in the apartment before.” 

“It’s only two more,” pointed out Aang.

“Alright, fine.” Katara slumped down into her seat.

“…so about that popcorn?” asked Sokka. 

Katara got up, and a few minutes later a bag of popcorn went sailing through the air. It exploded against Sokka’s face, sending bits of popcorn everywhere. Azula brushed the strays out of her hair, marveling, briefly, at the new sensation before deciding with disgust that she didn’t much care for the feeling of butter in her hair. 

* * *

“— suffered a humiliating downfall. I’m here today with Long Feng’s replacement: Police Captain Kuvira. Captain Kuvira, tell us, do you believe the Earth Districts will benefit from girl power?”

The camera panned over to the stiff Police Captain who leaned into the microphone, 

“I believe the Earth Districts will benefit from having a Police Captain that unites them towards a better future.”

“And will that future benefit young girls?”

“I suppose—”

“Great! Back to you— 

*click*

“Okay, questionable journalism aside, did anyone else get a dictator vibe from the new Captain?” asked Suki.

Aang wrinkled his nose. “Vibe?”

“A feeling,” explained Katara.

Azula looked at her nails. “That’s because she is a power-hungry dictator. We needed someone to balance out Noatak and my father. Captain Kuvira will stop them from grabbing power and she has great loyalty towards the Earth Districts. She was the best option.”

“A _dictator_ was the best option?” said Sokka, “Seriously?” ` 

Toph rapped her knuckles against the floor. “Hey, to be a Police Captain you gotta have worked in the system for a while. Trust me, there weren’t any good options.”

Sokka crossed his arms and scowled.

“If you’re that worried about her you can do some more patrols,” added Toph.

Sokka froze. “Patrols? Why would I be doing patrols? I’m not a cop. You’re a cop. You’re the one who should be doing patrols.”

“Look, I’m not an idiot,” said Toph, digging a finger into her ear, “and your costumes don’t disguise you from my seismic sense. If Aang’s the Avatar then you must be Boomerang Boy, Katara’s Painted Lady, and Suki would be the Kyoshi Warrior. You can call me the Blind Bandit.” 

Azula felt stares on her. “Aang is terrible with secrets,” she said and the stares fell on Aang. 

Aang sheepishly rubbed his head. “Sorry! But now that the secrets out, Toph can join us on the hike!”

“Sure, why not?” said Toph, flicking a speck of earwax.

Aang looked to Azula with a pleading expression on his face. 

“I said no,” said Azula, standing up. “It’s getting late. Let’s go, Captain Beifong.”

* * *

“Twinkletoes was just being nice. You didn’t have to be mean to him.”

Azula stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets. “He’ll keep asking otherwise. This way he understands.”

* * *

He did not understand.

“Hey, so, this is a kidnapping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to refer to this story as my whimsical aang/azula fanfic and Blue as my realistic aang/azula fanfic. 
> 
> meme: Kuvira girl power -> Eric Andre "do you think Margaret Thatcher has girl power?"


	8. Chapter 8

“Really, Sokka and Suki? You think I wouldn’t recognize you with ski masks on?”

Sokka shushed her. “Hey no names!” 

Azula simply stared. “Why would I reduce inconveniences for my kidnappers?” she asked. 

“Because you secretly want to join us,” said Suki, leaning against the rental minivan. “And because we already sent your father a ransom note.”

* * *

...and that was how Azula found herself in the dingiest vehicle she had ever been in. There were _orange peels_ clinging to the side of one of the cup holders. She scowled at the sight, and of the overall musty smell of dried snacks and stale coffee before burning a metaphorical hole in the suitcase crammed onto the backseat. Her suitcase. 

“He planned this,” stated Azula with the barest hint of pride. 

“Of course he did, you can’t go on a three day hiking trip without planning,” chuckled Sokka. 

Azula narrowed her eyes. “You know very well what I meant.” 

“If you want, we can turn back,” offered Suki with a disarming smile.

Azula brought her suitcase forward to the middle row instead of answering. She rummaged through her suitcase, double checking that all her necessities were there. only to find a few extra trinkets that she’s sure Aang had grabbed from her room without fully knowing what purpose they served. She smirked as she picked up an, unplugged, alarm clock that she recognized as one of her many extras and resolved to make an attempt to teach Aang how electricity worked. 

A cough.

Azula glanced up and caught Sokka staring at her through the rear-view mirror. 

“So,” he began when she met his eyes, “you and Aang huh?”

Azula put the clock back down. Having seen where she lived, both Sokka and Suki now knew of her status. They knew she was dating well beneath her means.

She promptly zipped her suitcase closed and folded her hands across her lap.

“Yes. Me and Aang.” 

She waited, but judgment never came. Instead, Sokka shared an indescribable look with Suki and said, “You guys make a cute couple.”

Azula turned the words over in her mind, trying to find a hidden meaning. 

“We do?” she said with a well-placed sneer. 

Suki turned and looked her directly in the eyes. “Yeah,” she said softly, “you do.”

The minivan slowly came to a stop and Azula’s mind was still turning. 

* * *

It took a bit of time for Azula to realize that no one would be opening the minivan doors for her and, in that small bit of time, the startling reality of the situation hit her full force. 

_What am I doing here?_

Mai and Ty Lee she could control. These strangers, on the other hand, she didn't know nearly as much leverage. And Sokka and Suki knew of her status. They had leverage. Leverage they could, no would, use against her in the future. 

She could practically see her father’s disappointed frown in the worn upholstery. 

Her mind turned faster, whirring, as she clicked pieces into place and formed a plan. The kidnapping could be her leverage, but first she had to head home. Mind set, Azula fixed a familiar cold smile on her face and opened the minivan doors. 

* * *

“You made it!” yelled Aang. Azula looked up just as Aang jumped down from his perch among the tree tops, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. 

She froze, briefly, before realizing that they were in the middle of nowhere and thus had no witnesses. Then she wrapped her arms around him in return, and buried her face into his shirt, breathing in the smell. 

“I’m mad at you,” she murmured, not sounding mad at all, “How did you deliver the ransom note?” 

“Mailbox,” he said, dancing his fingertips along her back but not quite letting go. “You showed me how. Remember?”

She did. At the time it was in case she had to destroy her phone. Aang had learned how to mail a letter quickly enough, though he had seemed bewildered at the number of steps and claimed it would have been quicker to simply attach a scroll to a hawk. 

Azula scoffed at the thought and pried herself off of him. “I remember,” she said with an eye roll. “I’m surprised you didn’t attach the note to Momo.” 

“Momo doesn’t understand human speech,” explained Aang with sincerity. “I didn’t want to risk it.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” said Azula, crossing her arms as he smiled at her, and she truly did mean it. Putting the ransom note in the mailbox gave her time to intercept the note. 

“Hey Aang, not to interrupt but which trail are we going on? I don’t see any markers,” called Suki.

“It’s unmarked,” said Aang, “the others are waiting for us in a clearing just up ahead.”

Azula blinked in surprise. “You left them on an unmarked trail? That’s how people get murdered.” 

“Murdered?” echoed Sokka, his voice rising in alarm.

“Katara has a water pouch, Toph can earthbend, and I left Momo with them," listed Aang.

_Ah. So she wasn't the only one Aang surprised._

Azula looked around. Suki was right. There were no markers, no trails, no signs of civilization even as small as litter. 

Azula turned back.

_The road wasn't even paved._

“Oh they’re with Momo. Why didn’t you say so?” said Sokka, sarcastically, “I’m sure when a masked murderer comes after them in the woods, Momo will protect them by licking himself."

“Isn’t Toph a cop?” interrupted Suki.

“She’s more of a short, blind, involuntary mascot,” said Sokka.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. They can handle themselves in a fight,” said Aang with a diplomatic tone and a pleasant smile.

Sokka crossed his arms, and narrowed his eyes at the woods.

Suki glanced between him and Aang before saying, “This is a bit different than vigilante work, Aang. If we get injured in these woods there’s no hospital nearby, no phone signal, and, I don’t know about you guys, but I’ve never been in a lethal fight. Even in costume my opponents were trying to arrest me not kill me. I hope.”

Sokka laid his hand on Suki’s shoulders in a comforting gesture. “I don’t actually think we’ll run into a masked murderer in these unmarked woods," admitted Sokka. "The chances of that are low, but the rest of what Suki said is true and maybe we should make this a short, day hike instead.”

Aang shoulders drooped but he nodded in understanding and then turned to Azula. “What do you think?”

This was the perfect opportunity for her to cut the trip short or cancel it all together, but…

 _unrestrained bending._

No cameras. No authority figures. Three days of Aang and firebending and she could even spar, unregulated, against different elemental benders. 

“Jet tried to kill me in the city, remember?” said Azula, “The woods are safer, especially with all of us together.”

_A lie._

Going in the woods would be safer as a group, only if the group was experienced. Azula had personally never went camping, though she was trained in the basics of wilderness survival in case she had to trek through the woods to escape into one of her family's safe houses. Judging by Sokka and Suki's wariness, Azula would bet that neither of them had spent more than a day in the woods. 

Sokka shrugged. “I guess…but if we run into a serial killer I’m throwing Momo at it.” 

“I’m in too then," said Suki with an eyeroll and a smile. "Can’t let Sokka fight a serial killer all by himself.”

Aang reached for Azula’s hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist before tugging her along. 

This was a bad idea. A dangerous idea. Azula knew better than to go with them. She did. Trust was for fools. 

But the strange woods looked so inviting, Aang so endearing, and the prospect of firebending in these circumstances was so damn enticing that Azula let herself be a fool for a moment. 


	9. Chapter 9

Katara, evidently embarrassed to have been caught engaging in a mud fight with Toph, brushed the mud out of her hair as they walked and attempted to make small talk.

“I’ve never spent much time in the woods.”

“I’ve gone hunting in the woods once or twice with dad, especially after mom died,” said Sokka, then he glanced at Azula and elaborated, “Deer gives a lot of meat and it’s a lot cheaper to hunt them than it is to buy the meat at the store, but it’s a pain to carry them home and without fridge space most of the meat goes bad. So, after a deer hunt the meat is shared with the community and it becomes an event to mark a celebration or a remembrance.”

Azula nodded, unsure of what to add. The confession: _“My mother left,”_ rested on her tongue. She turned away and stared at the dry leaves littering the ground.

“I don’t have parents,” said Aang without preamble. The group turned to him, but any elaboration he was going to offer was forgotten as he became enamored by a chipmunk. 

“Those are rodents. Don’t touch them. They have diseases,” said Azula, grateful for the distraction. 

“They’re like baby squirrels!” he said, flicking an acorn in the critter’s direction and pouting when it chose to retreat into a tree. 

Azula hid a smile. 

“Didn’t you say you spent a lot of time in the woods?” questioned Sokka.

“He has,” defended Azula, “he’s sent me pictures.”

“Uh huh.”

“Don’t be such a wet blanket Sokka,” said Katara with a nudge.

“I’m not!” he protested, crossing his arms. “I’m just saying—”

“I don’t have any parents either,” interrupted Suki. 

A pause.

“...I’m sorry?” offered Azula. 

Suki shrugged. “Others make it a bigger deal than it is. I’ve never had them so it’s hard for me to feel sad about it.” 

Toph spat onto the ground. “You can have my parents. They suck.”

Azula eyed the earthbender carefully. This was the first mention of Toph’s home life and the tone she used suggested a history.

Aang quietly reached for Azula’s hand.

“What are they like?” asked Katara in a voice that, despite her earlier fight with Toph, withheld judgement.

" Let's see, they kept me locked inside the house for most of my life out of safety. The neighbors didn’t even know they had a child, let alone a blind one. Then when I learned how to earthbend and got caught participating in an illegal fighting ring, they made me join the police.”

“I’m sorry. That sounds awful,” said Katara. Her apology holding concern where Azula's held awkwardness. 

Aang echoed her sympathies before asking, “Did you ever try to run away?”

Toph snorted and jerked a thumb towards Azula. “Ask Miss Reeks-of-Nobility here how well that would work.”

“Don’t call me that,” snapped Azula before relenting, “If you ran away they’d hire people to find you and once you were caught they’d likely make you join the police force anyways as a form of community service.”

“Bingo,” said Toph with a nod. 

Azula felt Aang squeeze her hand and she hurriedly changed the subject.

“What were you two fighting about anyways?” asked Azula.

Katara winced and even Toph looked embarrassed. 

“Stupid stuff,” said Toph. “Let’s talk about something more interesting. It’s not like I can appreciate the scenery.”

“Like what?” asked Katara quickly, her shoulders relaxing. 

Toph grinned and turned to Azula who, despite knowing Toph is blind, promptly dropped Aang’s hand.

“Twinkletoes says you’re wickedly good at firebending. Sugarqueen here is skilled at waterbending. Then you have yours truly, the greatest earthbender in the world. I say we hold our own fighting ring.”

“That’s illegal,” said Katara, but her face lacked conviction.

“We can go near a river,” offered Azula. 

Aang looked at her curiously so Azula elaborated, “Firebending especially is illegal to practice outside of a designated bending area because of it’s ability to create uncontrolled fires.”

“And the other elements?” asked Aang.

“Waterbending is restricted to apprentices. I’d technically need Pakku to supervise a bending fight,” answered Katara, fidgeting with her hair.

“No restrictions for me,” shrugged Toph. “Police perks.”

“Airbending?”

“I think there are restrictions on flying,” answered Suki, “but since airbending is considered peaceful I believe it has the fewest restrictions.”

“Well,” said Aang with a shrug, “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

* * *

  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” asked Suki in a tone that hinted it wasn’t. 

“Positive,” replied Toph, cracking her knuckles. 

“I’ll bet you this beef jerky that Katara will win,” said Sokka, waving a piece in Suki’s face.

Katara wrapped the river around her. “Thanks, Sokka.”

“And if she loses then she owes me beef jerky!” continued Sokka.

“I take back my thanks.”

“The important thing,” said Aang, as Azula internally debated whether lightning was too lethal for this spar, “is to have fun!”

BOOM!

Toph cracked the ground open. 

* * *

  
_Take the earthbender out first,_ thought Azula, dodging a fast moving mound of earth. _Burning the leaves will burn her feet._

Azula swept her legs out, sending an arc of flames towards the other two. 

“Oh you fight _dirty_ ,” grinned Toph. “Want to take care of these flames for me, Sugarqueen?”

“Why would I help you?” grumbled Katara as she put out the flames. 

“Teamwork. We’ll take her out first and then fight each other.”

“She’s lying,” said Azula, sending a volley of fire to separate Katara from the river. “But I’ll gladly take you both down.”

Katara responded with a smirk. “Toph. Mud fight?”

“Mud fight,” echoed Toph, kicking up dust.

_Mud fight?_

Katara swirled her water around herself, then she drew back and, too late, Azula realized it was a combo attack.

“Mud fight!” cheered Katara and Toph as Azula was hit with a wave of mud.

“I concede,” said Azula, wiping the mud off her face. Upon which, Toph immediately pivoted to launch Katara into the air and directly back down into the mud with a _FWOOMPH!_

“Greatest earthbender in the world!” proclaimed Toph before holding her arms spread-eagle and falling backwards into the mud with a splash.

 _Ugh,_ grimaced Azula as she worked on getting mud out of her hair, pinching strands between her fingers and rolled them through her fingers before critically assessing for any remaining specks. 

Then Aang waved his hands and the mud floated off her with a swoop.

“Thank you Aang.”

“Anytime,” he said with a thoughtful expression on his face. 

She wondered if he was going to ask but instead, with a shrug and a smile, he said, “That was fun, wasn’t it?”

Azula scoffed. 

Aang tilted his head. “You didn’t have fun?” he asked.

“I did, but I also know you’re avoiding asking me why I lost,” replied Azula, crossing her arms.

He pressed his lips into a hidden smile, making Azula roll her eyes at him in an exaggerated motion. 

“To answer your unspoken question, if I defeated them too badly then they wouldn’t spar me again.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” said Aang, pointing behind her to a muddy Katara who was storming angrily over to Toph, “Katara can hold a grudge.”

“Yes, well,” Azula winced at the shouting match. “There’s a difference between a spar and a mud bath.”

Aang rested his arms around her shoulders and hummed thoughtfully as they both watched, with varying levels of amusement, as Katara and Toph decided to forgo bending to settle their argument via who could make the best mud angel.

“Aren’t you going to stop them?” ventured Azula. 

“If I do they’ll just start again. Best to let them get it out of their system.”

“Coward.”

“That too.”

Azula huffed and Aang cheekily leaned forward to press a kiss to the side of her jaw. 

* * *

Back home, Zuko frowned as he read a letter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmh unsure of this chapter. may rewrite depending on feedback


	10. Chapter 10

“What are you thinking, Aang?”

“Hm?” Aang turned towards Azula.

His face glowed with dappled light as the sun sunk behind the trees.

He stretched his arms out, taking in a joyful breath then said, quite calmly, “No one talks anymore.”

A pause.

“What do you mean?” asked Azula, her voice sharp as she tried to dissect his words. Did she make a mistake somewhere? Was there something she missed? 

“Right now,” continued Aang, oblivious to her distress, “you’re not saying everything that’s on your mind.”

Azula frowned. “No one says _everything_ that’s on their mind,” she said.

“Exactly!” agreed Aang.

Azula huffed. “I don’t want you to know everything I think. It’s called privacy.”

“But if it’s something you want to say you should say it,” said Aang and then he turned and gestured towards the others in the group. “Sometimes they don’t say everything that’s on their mind either. I don’t understand why.” 

_You have so many friends. So many wonderful qualities. I am waiting for you to choose someone else._

“Not everything needs to be said,” replied Azula, her voice a measured level of indifference. 

“There are no consequences here. It’s okay.” 

“There are _always_ consequences.”

Aang opened his mouth then closed it without saying anything.

“Now who’s not saying what’s on their mind?” said Azula bitterly. There were times when she wanted to hold Aang’s face between her hands and demand answers. _Do you love me? How can I make you stay?_ Questions Azula could never ask. Would never allow herself to ask. Because it was dangerous to care too deeply and even her mother left. 

Azula stepped away from Aang. 

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“You did nothing wrong,” she replied. It was her. Azula was the one breaking things. She was the monster.

“Azula—”

“Hey, uh,” Katara trailed off as she took note of the tension between them. Her face morphing into a wide-eyed look. 

_Like a fish out of water,_ thought Azula with wryness. 

“Is everything alright?” Katara asked.

Azula folded her arms and subtly dug her nails into the flesh of her arms. 

“Yes,” replied Azula at the same time Aang said “No.”

She shot him a glare that he met dead on. An action that filled her with a spike of pride.

_They had a good run._

“What’s on your mind, Katara?” asked Aang with a pointed look towards Azula that made her send him another glare. 

“Um, I was wondering if there’s a place to bathe?”

Aang nodded. “There’s a river down there with a waterfall,” he said, making the two girls blanch in unison.

* * *

_Bathing in a river. Of all things._

Azula was grateful for her firebending. The water was _freezing_. 

“Can you heat up the water over here?” asked Suki, politely.

“It’s bad for the environment,” protested Katara but after a minute in the frigid water she relented with a “Keep it restrained to one area and not too hot, please.”

Azula obliged, using the opportunity to stretch her firebending. 

“Useful,” chirped Suki before proceeding to wash herself.

Azula copied the pace, not wanting to seem too eager to leave or stay. Commonality made people trust you, as her father would advise.

She wondered what her father would do once he realized she was kidnapped. She couldn’t remember seeing him be openly worried since her mother’s departure. Anger was more familiar; he’d likely be furious. 

“Did you and Aang have a fight?” asked Katara, the question breaking her musings. 

“We had a slight disagreement, but it’s nothing for you to concern yourself with,” answered Azula, keeping her tone pleasant. “Is Toph not joining us?”

“She said she’d rather keep a healthy coating of dirt,” said Katara with a frown. She sent a questioning look towards Azula but pushed no further on the matter. 

Azula assumed that would be the end of the conversation.

Then Suki chimed in with a, “It’s healthy for couples to disagree every now and then,” and, like dominoes, her comment cause Katara to add one of her own, “If there’s anything we can do to help—”

“There’s not,” cut off Azula.

“Perhaps offer advice? Or a listening ear?” pressed Katara, “We’re girls. We should be able to rely on each other.”

“I agree,” said Suki, “You can also talk to Toph when we get back if you’re more comfortable with her, but it’s like Katara said, talking to others helps, and we won’t share anything you confide with anyone else. Including Aang.” 

_Suki does have the most experience with relationships,_ thought Azula.

“Okay,” she relented, “Aang and I did have a quarrel about communication.”

“Communicating what?” asked Katara quickly. 

“Not communicating. Communication. Aang thinks people should talk more about their feelings.”

_A hypocrite considering he has the most to hide. Why had he never seen a squirrel? What made him disappear for a thousand years?_

“And what do you think?” asked Suki.

“I think everyone has secrets,” replied Azula, looking up to catch the two other girls share a look. “What?”

“Well, it doesn’t seem like a fight,” said Katara, glancing over to Suki, “Right?”

Suki dried herself off with a towel she had the foresight to pack and for a moment nothing was said as the other two concentrated on using their respective bending to dry themselves.

“I think you had a silent fight,” said Suki at last. “It’s not about what was said but what was left unsaid. If that makes sense.”

“How do I fix it?”

Suki shrugs. “Not everything needs to be fixed.”

* * *

“The guys still not back yet?” asked Katara as they returned to the area.

Toph was resting on a lounge chair fastened out of dirt. Upon Katara’s question, she replied, “You know the guys. They’re obsessed with their looks. Kinda like you and your hair loopies.”

“It’s a cultural thing!” snapped Katara the abrasiveness of her voice causing Toph to defend herself with an “I didn’t say it was bad.”

Katara took a deep breath. “Right. Sorry. It’s a touchy subject.”

“Yeah…if you wanted to get some vigilante revenge on some old school bullied after this, I won’t think less of you,” said Toph, “In fact, I would join you.”

“No, it’s” Katara blew air through her lips, “It’s not that. I took care of my bullies a long time ago.” She tugged on her hair and turned to face everyone. “I need some advice but you absolutely cannot tell the guys.”

“What kind of advice?” questioned Suki at the same time both Toph and Azula said “Deal.”

Katara crossed her arms. “You’re okay with not telling Aang?” she asked Azula with a definite, judgmental, edge to her voice. 

“Depends on what advice you need,” answered Azula, then she shrugged and added, “I wanted to hear what you had to say first. After you told me I could tell Aang regardless.”

Katara sighed and rubbed her temple. “Okay. You know Jet?”

“The guy who tried to murder me and my brother? Yes.”

“He was mind-controlled!” defended Katara. She fidgeted with her hands before stating, “I’m thinking of dating him.”

* * *

“So you can bend all the elements?” asked Sokka.

Aang demonstrated by sending a wave of water towards him. “Yeah, pretty much,” he laughed. 

Sokka responded by splashing him in return and the two immersed themselves in an impromptu splash fight.

“Okay, okay,” said Sokka, waving his arms in surrender. Aang stopped splashing only to get hit by a wave of water.

“Surprise Splash Attack!” yelled Sokka before swimming to the shore. 

Aang shook his head mirthfully and followed. He had just put his pants on when Sokka spoke. 

“Hey, Aang? Do you know how Long Feng hypnotized Jet and wiped his memories?”

“No?” Aang paused in putting on his shirt and waited for Sokka to offer one of his explanations.  
  
But Sokka only shrugged and changed the subject. “So, that’s your girlfriend?”

“Yeah,” Aang smiled and rolled down his shirt before nervously looking up. “What do you think?”

Sokka poked his head through his shirt and frowned. “I dunno. She seemed a bit…caged.”

Aang sighed and Sokka quickly added, “Just an impression. You have my permission to date her if you want. Or my approval. Whatever, it’s up to you.”

“Thanks Sokka.” Aang sat down and reached for his shoes. “It means a lot. Your approval.”

“Everything alright?”

Aang stared into the distance. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong,” he quietly admitted. 

* * *

“You want to date the guy who tried to commit a double-homicide.” deadpanned Azula.

“Well, when Princess puts it that way I think you should go for it,” remarked Toph with a shit-eating grin. 

Azula made a note to have a rematch sooner rather than later.

“Maybe we should let Katara tell her side of the story,” mediated Suki. 

Katara nodded in gratitude before elaborating, “Jet and I used to be part of the same activist group before he got frustrated with the lack of progress. He joined a new group that was more focused on immediate action.” Katara looked down. “To give credit where it’s due, his group accomplish a lot of good before, well, they tried to set off a bomb.

“What?!”

Katara winced. “I know! I, we weren’t together but we were quasi-flirting, and I cut ties with him after the incident.”

“Okay, the police force is incompetent but we definitely would have heard about this,” pointed out Toph.

“The bomb didn’t go off. Me, Sokka, along with some detective and his brother intervened and managed to shut it off.”

Azula narrowed her eyes. “Where was the bomb supposed to go off?”

“In the financial district.” Katara crossed her arms and glared at the trees. “What Jet did was wrong, but he’s not a bad guy.”

“Katara—” began Suki only to be cut off by Toph. 

“Setting off a bomb seems pretty bad to me.”  
  
“It didn’t go off,” defended Katara, “and legally we’ve actually committed more crimes as vigilantes.”

“Katara,” continued Suki, “Can you trust him? Do you think he’s a good person?”

Katara chewed on her lip. “If you asked me this before, I would have said no. He wanted to hurt a lot of people. Innocent people. He let his anger for his parents' death cloud his reasoning. But, after the Long Feng incident, he apologized—”

“He also attempted murder-suicide,” cut off Azula.

“Only because he was under Long Feng’s control. Jet told me he quit the group after the bomb incident. That he had made a mistake. That he’s sorry.”

“That’s still a terrible track record,” argued Azula.

“Aang would want me to give others a second chance.”

Azula pressed her lips together before turning to Suki. “You’ve known her the longest. You decide.”

“I think,” said Suki, “that it’s up to you, Katara. What does your gut say?”

“My gut says it’s a terrible idea and that I’m an idiot for even considering it,” replied Katara.

Azula nodded at the same time Suki shook her head.

“That’s what your mind is telling you, and it’s a good thing, that you’re recognizing the risks and letting us know so we can keep an eye out, but…” 

Suki shrugged. “I don’t think anyone chooses who they fall in love with, not entirely at least, and if you have feelings for him and he has feelings for you then you should at least try to see how it goes.” 

At that, Suki turned and addressed Azula. “If you knew everything you do now about Aang in the beginning, would you still choose to date him?” 

Azula hesitated.

* * *

“I want her to be happy,” continued Aang, “with me. But I don’t know how to do that and I keep messing up.”

“Whoa, whoa, hold up.” Sokka put his hands up. “What makes you think she isn’t happy?”

“She doesn’t act like Suki does,” answered Aang. 

“Not everyone is as amazing as Suki,” rebutted Sokka.

“She also,” Aang sighed, “She also didn’t want to go on this trip with me, and I had to push her, and now I can’t tell if she’s having a good time or not because she won’t tell me.”

“Have you asked her?”

“She’ll just say yes,” Aang sighed again, “But I won’t know if she means it.”

Sokka patted him on the back. “Look, Aang. I think you’re complicating things. If she’s not happy she’ll leave. If she hasn't left then she’s happy.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“Of course it does. I’m a genius.”

“Yeah, you are,” said Aang in realization. He smiled. “Thanks Sokka.”

* * *

“I wouldn’t have,” Azula admitted.

“But now, knowing his criminal record, you’re in love with him?” asked Katara.

Azula gave the barest hints of a nod, but it was enough to make Toph shout, “Hey Twinkletoes! Your girlfriend loves you!”

“Shut up!” snarled Azula much to the merriment of the others. 

“Is it really okay?” asked Katara quietly once the laughter ebbed away. 

“If he tries to hurt innocent people again I’ll drop a building on him,” vowed Toph, “but if he doesn’t then I guess he gets my approval. Might change my mind once I actually meet the guy, you know.”

“Likewise,” affirmed Suki.

“What?” blinked Azula underneath Katara’s stare. 

Katara made a small frustrated noise in the back of her throat before elaborating, “Are you okay with this? With me dating Jet?”

“No, but,” Azula groaned, “You were right. Aang would want you to forgive him.”

“And you?” she pressed.

“I think it’s a foolish idea, but if you don’t realize that yourself after a week of dating Jet then maybe there’s more to him. I doubt it, but I can wait a week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's cute how I pretend to have control over when I update


	11. Chapter 11

He kissed her hair; his lips passing as she turned. 

He said nothing, avoiding her gaze as his hands moved to expertly set up the tent. 

_Was that an apology?_ Azula, hypocrite she may be, wanted to ask, no—demand, that Aang speak his mind. 

She kissed his hand instead. 

* * *

Zuko put on his mask and quietly crept through the woods. 

* * *

Azula stared into the flames as the voices around her softly layered over each other before dipping into comforting lulls and boisterous exclamations. 

She looked up during the storytelling to see a fond smile run across Aang’s face before lapping over to her own. 

“This is nice,” she said, thinking back to a time Mai, Ty Lee, and her brother gathered around a fire. “We should do this again on the beach.”

 _It would be nice to have someone to mediate and listen and ask questions_ , thought Azula, her hand creeping closer to Aang’s. _At the very least, this time I’d have someone nice to look at._

Aang’s face lit up as he launched into a tale about the time he made a sand sculpture as big as a bison. 

Azula appreciatively observed his movements and let his comforting voice rake over her, before growing contemplative. 

_Always things never people_ , mused Azula, cradling her chin in one hand.

“I was thinking of getting back together with Jet,” blurted out Katara.

 _“That maniac?”_ shouted Sokka. 

Azula watched as Aang’s eyes widened in surprise before they, strangely, landed on her. 

“No one is truly evil,” said Aang, as though he was harboring a well-worn wisdom, one kept in a lower shelf and brought out at only the oddest of times. 

He turned from Sokka to Katara and added, “We can’t stop you.”

“The hell we can’t!” protested Sokka, “Toph, arrest my sister.”

“That would be an abuse of authority and a police officer would never do that,” deadpanned Toph, joining the others in silence as her words weighed in, before adding her own peals of laughter to the groups.

“Look,” said Katara, as the laughter died down, “I want to give him a second chance. If he hasn’t, if he pulls another stunt, then we can collectively kick his butt.”

“Butt?” echoed Toph, causing Azula to interpose with, “Cursing is uncouth.”

“Lame,” proclaimed Toph, bluntly. 

Sokka crossed his arms and grumbled towards Katara, “Boomerang Boy will certainly be keeping a close eye on Jet, I’ll tell you that,” causing the group the break into another fit of laughter. 

Azula used the laughter as a distraction, nudging her hand against Aang’s.

“If swearing’s not allowed then neither is sharing tents,” announced Toph, kicking the heels of her feet against the ground with a pointed, “I don’t need to feel _those_ vibrations.”

* * *

Azula was stirred out of her sleep by a hand jostling her shoulder. “Aang?” she questioned, before turning around and catching the glint of steel. 

_Fire._

It comes so ready to her; the flames. Faster than her subconscious. Fast enough to earn her mother’s fear. 

The blue fire illuminated her assailant’s wooden mask as dual swords crossed to block her blow.

Azula sprung to her feet. She fell into a stance her body had all but memorized when he dropped the mask.

“Zuko?!”

Zuko lifted a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture.

“Are you trying to get killed?” asked Azula in a heated whisper because her brother, of all people, should know that firebenders are dangerous. 

“I’m here to save you,” said Zuko solemnly, and Azula burst into laughter.

“ _Azula_ —” 

“I chose to go with them,” cut off Azula. Her statement hanging in the air, immune to the gravitas, in a bubble built by adrenaline and freedom. 

“Why?” asked Zuko, his face contorting with shock, anger, disbelief, and more anger. 

“Come on, Zuzu. It’s not as if I haven’t lied to father before,” she said with the exact amount of nonchalance that never failed to get under her brother’s skin.

“This isn’t something you can lie about!” snarled Zuko. 

“I did,” smirked Azula, and then when Zuko opened his mouth, she quickly added, to stop a tirade, “I’ll say that I escaped unharmed. Father will be mad, but he won’t be mad at us.”

“Father doesn’t know.” 

* * *

_Father doesn’t know._

Azula felt cold.

“Are you sure about that, Zuzu?” she asked, falling back into familiarity. 

_Of course Zuzu wouldn’t know. He’s a failure._

“You’re hardly subtle with this,” Azula gestured towards him with her hand, “get up.”

_Father must have followed him._

“I intercepted the note,” said Zuko, jutting out his chin, “and I wasn’t followed.”

“Why? Because you _turned off your phone?”_ mocked Azula. “Brilliant way to avoid detection, Zuzu. Not.”

“If I was followed then father would have intervened before you nearly took my head off!” snapped Zuko.

“Perhaps he was hoping I’d finish the job.”

Zuko sucked in his breath and snarled. “He didn’t even notice! _Okay?”_

Azula silently glared. 

“You think you mean something to him all because you’re better at firebending,” continued Zuko, “but he doesn’t need tradition. You’re nothing to him! He left for a meeting while I trapezed through these woods for no apparent reason! Because, _of course_ , this was just your sick idea of a prank!”

“Zuko. That’s enough.”

Zuko froze, before jerking around violently to glare at Aang. “You! You’re behind this?”

 _How much did you hear?_ wondered Azula. "He’s not behind this,” she said, “but it doesn’t matter anyway. Hurry up and run home.” 

“He can stay,” said Aang, piercing her heart with three words. 

Everyone loves Zuzu.

Azula moved to leave the tent but Aang stopped her with a far too forward hand across her waist. 

“Remove your hands,” ordered Azula. 

He moved his hand up, trailing along her shoulder before Azula slapped his hand away. 

“What’s wrong?” Aang asked quietly. 

Heart pounding, Azula turned away and replied, “Don’t follow me.”

“Azula?”

She walked past him, past the clearing where the others had gathered, past their questions voiced her way. Azula walked until she reached the dark woods, and then she walked further still. 

She made sure not to look back. 

_He didn’t even notice._


End file.
